


Un regalo de despedida

by Gaby_elle



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: C.I.P.O.L, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Napollya - Freeform, Romance, Short One Shot, U.N.C.L.E, illeon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleón invita a Illya a su habitación para festejar que su misión se completo con éxito, derrotaron a Victoria e impidieron un desastre nuclear, pero una llamada le recuerda que no es así, que su misión no acaba hasta que uno de los dos bandos tenga la cinta en sus manos, y sin saberlo le ha tendido una trampa de la que no sabe si ambos saldrán vivos... Pero quizás no todo esta escrito y hay una última ficha a su favor que pueda jugar para que ese encuentro no se transforme en una amarga despedida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un regalo de despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la serie Man from U.N.C.LE le pertenece a Sam Rolfe, y este fanfic se basa en la película/remake homónima del año 2015, dirigida por Guy Ritchie.

Aún estaba aturdido por la noticia, aturdido, tenso; bueno, pena era lo que sentía realmente, esa era la palabra correcta. El dolor en su pecho y la presión en su costado como si sus costillas estuvieran revelándose contra su cuerpo y quisieran oprimirlo tanto como la situación, era insoportable, hubiera deseado no invitarlo a su habitación, no tener ningún tipo de despedida, deseaba que Illya se fuera, que regresara a Rusia, a la rutina del otro lado del globo, a su hogar sin decir palabra, algo que no sería tan imposible de creer viniendo de él.

Le habían llamado, le habían dado instrucciones unas que jamás debería haber olvidado "Mátalo si es necesario", esas habían sido las palabras exactas de quien los había hecho relacionarse, el culpable de que... de que lo quisiera. Pensaba en sus posibilidades para evitarlo, lo que tenía en sus manos era un respaldo de la cinta, podría hacer otra copia, irse cada uno a su lado del mundo ilesos, sin tener que dañarse, pero eso no resultaría, esa información era algo que solo una superpotencia podía tener, rompería el equilibrio, ninguna permitiría que la otra la tuviera o eso supondría una guerra nuclear. Napoleón debía conservar esa cinta a cualquier costo y Illya intentaría hacerse con ella a cualquier precio también, no existía una solución que pudiera vislumbrar, él mataría a Kuryakin o viceversa, o en el mejor de los casos, ambos morirían, aún no comprendía porque preferiría eso, pensándolo seriamente, sintiéndolo, preferiría no tener que asesinarlo.

La puerta sonó, sus pensamientos dispersos se centraron, palabras, preguntas con la única intención de saber como se encontraba, si él lo haría, si no se sentía mal por eso. Le dio la espalda, pretendiendo acomodar sus cosas en la maleta, mirándolo, su mano en su arma, su vista en el espejo que le devolvía el reflejo de quien se había transformado a la fuerza en su compañero, este tenía una mano dentro de su chaqueta, no podía rendirse a dejar que todo lo que no deseaba pasara, no sin antes jugar todas sus cartas, eran dos peones en ese tablero de ajedrez, habían jugado con ellos, acercándolos solo para eso; en un rápido movimiento se giró y lanzo a sus manos el reloj extraviado del padre de Illya. No le había disparado, a pesar de la confusión, de lo rápido e inesperado de su movimiento el ruso había utilizado todos sus reflejos de espía en atrapar lo que fuera que Solo le hubiera lanzado, y eso había sido un presente, pero era incluso más valioso para él que la posibilidad de perdonarse las vidas él uno al otro se había abierto.

Illya lo atrapo en el aire, le tomo tan solo un micro-segundo reconocerlo y solo un pequeño golpe con la mano contraria a la que usaba el reloj para confirmar que era real. Ese gesto, había hecho que el corazón de Illya se compungiese aún más, Napoleón...

—¿Sabes cuál es mi misión? —Cuestiono, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, los ojos cafés de su pareja le expresaban tanto dolor que creía ver el suyo mismo reflejado allí.

—La misma que la tuya, matarnos si es necesario... Por esto —Respondió apuntando a la cinta colocada a la vista deliberadamente— El Doctor Teller debió hacer un respaldo...

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—El esposo de Victoria, este llevaba una copia con él, seguramente ese misil iban a convertirlo en nuclear, lo hubieras visto si no hubieras estado tan concentrado en rescatar... —Rescatarme, quiso decir, pero Illya no lo dejo terminar, levanto una de sus manos en un gesto para que se detuviera y dio un pasó hacia él.

—No eso, —Dijo apuntando a la cinta que se encontraba deliberadamente a la vista sobre la cama— ¿Cómo conseguiste el reloj de mi padre?

—Lo vi en la muñeca equivocada, estaba en manos de un maleante, pensé que sería un buen regalo de despedida, aunque esperaba que no se diera el caso en que tuviéramos que despedirnos —Expresó un poco más aliviado, aunque la tensión en la habitación hace unos segundos podría haber hecho caer el techo sobre sus cabezas y aplastarlos.

—Gracias... Este reloj es muy importante para mí —Dijo dando otros pausados pasos hacia Napoleón, pero firmes y decididos, sabía lo que haría, estaba seguro, bueno todo lo seguro que podía estar— ¿Qué es lo harás si me acerco más?

— Preferiría no tener que dispararte Peril, —Contestó Napoleón, aliviado por haber externalizado eso finalmente, sin embargo, Illya dio otro paso hacia él, sin una intención clara, pero con sus brazos recostados sobre sus costados, sabia que aún con sus manos apartadas de su arma Illya no estaba indefenso, eso lo hizo retroceder un paso hasta sentir la cama detrás de sus piernas— y no voy a negar que espero que tu tampoco quieras hacerlo.

—Dispararte no esta en mis planes, no desde hace un tiempo Cowboy —Dijo Illya mientras se arrimaba al cuerpo de Solo paso a paso, hasta quedar justo en frente al morocho, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, como si en ellos fuese a poder leer si por la mente del americano había cruzado la misma idea— Tenemos que deshacernos de esa cinta.

—Magnifica idea, deberíamos quemarla —Dijo intentando dar un pasó hacia el costado en dirección hacia la cinta pero una de las fuertes manos del ruso lo retuvo apretando su brazo, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"No me tiene confianza", eso fue lo primero que pensó, aún así no se resistió a ese firme agarre ni intento zafarse de él, solo se quedo inmóvil en ese sitio, él le había confiado su vida, claro que no le había quedado más remedio ya que se les había ordenado interactuar en esa misión, no obstante, ambos se habían salvado el pellejo él uno al otro, quizás era anticuado pero creía que eso significaba algo, para el lo había significado todo. Trato de conseguir la respuesta a su accionar sumergiéndose en sus ojos pero fueron sus labios quienes le dieron la tan ansiada conclusión.  
Sin pensárselo demasiado, porque eso seguramente lo hubiera detenido, este llevo su brazo libre al rostro del americano, más precisamente a su mejilla derecha e inclino su rostro hacia el del contrario dejándose llevar, hasta que acaricio sus labios con los suyos pausadamente, demasiado delicado para Solo quien tenía el ansia a flor de piel a pesar de no habérselo esperado, no iba a negar que había fantaseado con algo así desde que lo vio correr tras su auto e intentar detenerlo con esa característica fuerza bruta suya, que él calificaba como sobrehumana.  
La mano de Illya se deslizo desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, acariciándolo con premura con las yemas de sus dedos, para luego guiarlos hasta la base de su nuca enredando sus dedos en sus suaves hebras de color azabache, a medida que los segundos pasaban los movimientos iban volviéndose más toscos, torpes, Illya había perdido el control de eso beso y ahora se dejaba hacer por los labios de napoleón tomando los suyos, la punta de su lengua lamiendo la comisura de su boca y la separación de sus labios como pidiendo permiso para incursionar en el interior de su cavidad bucal, y como si se tratase de una misión exploratoria apenas el rubio le había concedido ese permiso su lengua se aseguro de saborear palpitante cada milímetro de su interior, luchando, examinando y enseñando a la del ruso tan solo un poco menos experta y mucho más frenética, lo que fuera que le faltara en técnica o táctica lo compensaba en ímpetu y brío. Sus cuerpos eliminaron cualquier espacio entre ellos cuando Solo puso su mano en su cadera y pegando las mismas comenzó a frotar su cuerpo envuelto en una sensación de desesperación, sin siquiera desabrochar su cinto la mano del americano quiso incursionar dentro del pantalón de quien lo besaba con ferocidad y le robaba su aliento, sintió la hombría de su compañero crecer de repente entre sus dedos caliente y palpitante, queriendo escapar de su vestimenta como el gemido ahogado había sido libera de la garganta de Illya al primer contacto.

—Tenemos que eliminar esa cosa —Dijo Illya separándose lentamente de ese casanova el cual le había acabado el aire en sus pulmones obligandolo a tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—Créeme Peril estaba a punto de ayudarte con eso —Dijo con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano dentro de esa tela.

—No eso, estoy hablando de la cinta —Dijo sacando con delicadeza la mano del cowboy de su entrepierna— Necesito aire...

—¿Demasiado pronto para tocarte la entrepierna? —Preguntó y se sonrió por la mirada asesina que este le propino en respuesta— Hagamoslo en la terraza, ya sabes, encender el fuego para la barbacoa, creo que ambos nos debemos un trago.

Ambos se dirigieron allí, el agente ruso aún desalineado tanto estética como emocionalmente llevo ambos vasos y el cowboy americano se ocupo de la botella de alcohol y la cinta, después de un brindis hicieron arder el único respaldo que quedaba de la cinta.

—Mi padre no creería lo que acabo de hacer... —Dijo Illya mirando el fondo de su vaso.

—¿Qué?, ¿Fallar en una misión?... ¿Besar a un hombre? —Preguntó curioso.

—Besar a un americano —Respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿En serio ese es tu mayor problema con todo esto?.... ¿Y ahora qué?

—Regresaremos a nuestras agencias esperando no ser fusilados...

—Realmente odie trabajar contigo Peril —Respondió el americano dándose cuenta de que para Peril ese beso había sido su regalo de despedida.

—Eres un terrible espía Cowboy.

Una intervención inesperada les hiso saber que esa no sería la última vez que se verían, que estarían juntos, y les hiso ver que allí, en ese momento tenían todo lo que necesitaban, "Una buena vista, alcohol y una fogata para mantenerlos calientes", aunque estando juntos realmente no necesitarían la última.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, es mi segundo drabble de esta parejita, tengo esta idea rondando desde que vi esa escena, si les gusto o si no pueden dejar un comentario, lo agradeceré de cualquier manera. El fandom en español es muy pequeño así que si tienen alguna critica o una petición la leeré y evaluare con ansias, quizás me anime a seguir escribiendo sobre ellos.
> 
> De nuevo gracias por leer hasta el final, besos <3


End file.
